Daiichiji Jibun Sensou
[[Archivo:711925.jpg|thumb|260px|Dai ichiji jibun sensou Ilustrado por Yamako]] Daiichiji Jibun Sensou (第一次ジブン戦争/La Primera Guerra Contra mi Mismo) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Trata sobre una competencia entre ambos,otra teoría es que Piko estuviera enamorado de Len por eso la canción dice "no volveré a demostrar mis sentimientos reales",refiriendose a su amor por Len ,hecho no confirmado por el autor. Intérpretes: '''Utatane Piko y Kagamine Len '''Música y Letra: Chorus-P y Fernando-P (HoneyWorks) Guitarra: Kaizoku Ou Ilustración: '''Yamako,Sayu Yuzuru y Rico '''PV: '''Emumero '''Codificación: Sakura yuzuru *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Español tomado de Clare Hisain Kanji= 大体 君は そうやって 逃げ回って どっか隠れて だから言うよ 素直な君の リアルな感情 見せてくれないか 誰かに 合わせてますか 人生観 迷彩な 笑顔は 肝心なパーツが 欠けていた 黒にも成れない 白にも成れない 知ってたさ 怖がってた コトバガ アフレ イマ ホンネヲ カイジョ 震える手を伸ばした先の心音を高めて 自分のココロの扉を開けたら リアルなその鼓動聞こえてくるだろう 他人のコトバで立ち止まったなら 背中を押すからさ前だけを向いて Are you ready? 対心構造持ってないか 内心嫉妬してんだ 第一視点対象は 表情気にしてる そう敗北は「ハイ、僕です」 てスって決めちゃって 早期撤退してたって 大抵変化限界だって 過去最大級の リアルな感情を解放 誰かになるなら 自分にオリジナルになる ジブン戦争 コトバガ アフレ イマ ホンネヲ カイジョ 震える手を伸ばした先の心音を鳴らして 自分のココロの扉を開けたら 余分なデバイスと予備装置は削除 他人のコトバで立ち止まったなら 背中を押すからさ さぁ 自分のココロの扉を開けたら 一言だけでいい まず1へ変わる 他人のコトバで立ち止まったなら 背中を押すからさ前だけを向いて Are you ready? 羅針盤なんて持ってないから しばし考え 最短距離は意外近いから 誓うんだ 「ハイ、僕はこのまま進みます」て決めちゃって そう期待しないで あんたは僕じゃないだから 過去最大級の リアルな感情を解放 誰かになるなら 自分にオリジナルになる ジブン戦争 Maybe it's time I don't wanna fake if Maybe it's time Open my mind 3 2 1 Ready go! |-| Romaji= daitai kimi wa sou yatsu te nigemawatte dokka kakurete dakara iu yo sunao na kimi no riaru na kanjou misete kurenai ka dare ka ni awasetemasu ka jinseikan meisai na egao wa kanjin na paatsu ga kaketeita kuro ni mo narenai shiro ni mo narenai shittetasa kowagatteta kotoba ga afure ima honne wo kaijo furueru te wo nobashita saki no shinon wo takamete jibun no kokoro no tobira wo aketara riaru na sono kodou kikoetekuru darou tanin no kotoba de tachidomatta nara senaka wo osu karasa mae dake wo muite Are you ready? taishin kouzou mottenai kara naishin shitto shitenda dai ichi kanten taishou wa hyoujou ki ni shiteru sou haiboku wa 'hai, boku desu' te sutte kimechatte souki tettai shite tatte taitei henka genkai datte kako saidai kyuu no riaru na kanjou wo kaihou dare ka ni naru nara jibun ni orijinaru ni naru jibun sensou kotoba ga afure ima honne wo kaijo furueru te wo nobashita saki no shinon wo narashite jibun no kokoro no tobira wo aketara yobun na debaisu to yobi souchi wa sakujo tanin no kotoba de tachidomatta nara senaka wo osu karasa saa jibun no kokoro no tobira wo aketara hitokoto dake de ii mazu ichi e kawaru tanin no kotoba de tachidomatta nara senaka wo osu karasa mae dake wo muite Are you ready? rashimban nante mottenai kara shibashi kangae saitan kyori wa igai chikai kara chikaunda 'hai, boku wa kono mama susumimasu' te kimechatte sou kitai shinai de anta wa boku ja nai dakara kako saidai kyuu no riaru na kanjou wo kaihou dare ka ni naru nara jibun ni orijinaru ni naru jibun sensou Maybe it's time I don't wanna fake it Maybe it's time Open my mind 3 2 1 Ready go! |-| Español= Estás a punto de hacerlo oculto en algún lugar de la carretera así que voy a decir que debes ser obediente no volveré a mostrar mis sentimientos reales. Para alguien que tiene conformidad con su visión de la vida camuflajeandose detrás de la sonrisa las piezas son esenciales. Además no puede convertirse en negro. Sabías que tenía miedo. Las palabras se desbordaban ahora seguramente se soltaran. Aumento del latido del corazón del destino extendiendo su mano temblorosa. Abrí la puerta de mi mente se oye el latido del corazón, eso es realista no me detienen las palabras de otros Justo antes de enfrentarse a la prensa hacemos copias de seguridad ¿Estas listo? La estructura de que los celos son un testimonio El punto principal tengo que buscar el objetivo del punto de vista Por lo que “Sí, soy yo” lo he decidido La mayoría de los cambios a una retirada temprana están incluso al límite. Uno de los más grandes jamás lanzado una verdadera emoción Si alguien viene a ti en su forma original Dará guerra. Las palabras se desbordan Ahora seguramente se soltarán. Anillo para el corazón del destino, extendiendo su mano temblorosa En tu corazón la puerta esta abierta con un dispositivo adicional quita el equipo de repuesto en las palabras de otros se detiene Desde hacerlo retroceder, venga. En tu corazón, la puerta esta abierta una sola palabra fue el primer cambio en las palabras de otros se detiene solo desde antes de pulsar el nuevo frente ¿Estas listo? Pensar por un tiempo por que no tengo una brújula La distancia más corta, juro que es sorprendentemente estrecha decidí que “Sí, todavía voy” así que no esperes por que no eres mio. Uno de los más grandes jamás lanzado una verdadera emoción si alguien viene a ti en su forma original Es una guerra Quizás es el momento no quiero dar falsos sí quizás es hora de abrir mi mente. 3 2 1 ¡Listo para ir! Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por Utatane Piko Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011